Mémoires bleus
by Nlwanna
Summary: Liam voulait oublier. Il voulait oublier Monroe, oublier Mason, oublier la meute. On lui a donné l'occasion de partir loin de son ancienne vie. Seulement un certain loup refuse de le laisser partir sans rien dire. Et les problèmes non plus. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Autant pour lui que pour le monde. Quand va-t-il pouvoir enfin respirer ? ( Slash - Au après S6 B )


Les yeux bloqués sur les images de la ville qui défilait devant lui, Liam rêvait.

Non, pardon, il pensait.

'Rêver' aurait eu un sens plus heureux, sous entendant qu'il pensait à quelque chose de joyeux, qui pouvait amener un sourire sur le visage bien trop blsé du jeune garçon.  
Non, à l'inverse, il se rappelait tristement comment il en était arrivé là, à fuir comme un lâche, à changer drastiquement d'univers sans prévenir une âme.

Enfin, si. Une seule personne était au courant de son escapade : Deaton.

Sa fuite, préparée à l'avance il en va de soit, avait été calculée dans les plus petits détails. Même si au début le druide était septique sur l'idée d'un plan aussi 'compliqué', il s'était résigné à accepter en voyant l'état du loup-garou.

C'est comme cela que Liam a fini par changer de maison. Il avait réussi, par un moyen totalement légal évidement, à partir vivre chez ses cousins Anglais.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Liam se sentit brusquement tomber en avant lorsque la voiture s'arrêta sans aucune douceur sur le parking d'une maison. Sa tante, au devant de la voiture, tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder et lui sourit.

 **\- Bienvenu à Manchester Liam, dans ta nouvelle maison ! Tu peux rentrer, je prend tes valises.**

 **\- C'est bon, je peux me débrouiller.** Le ton de sa voix était cassant, mais il se reprit vite plus doucement, ayant peur d'attiser la colère de quelqu'un dès son arrivée. **Ne t'en fait pas.**

La femme semblait appréhender ses paroles pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir de la voiture, rapidement suivie de Liam qui déchargeais le coffre de ses deux seuls bagages.

Il passa par réflexe, dû au stresse, sa main autour de son collier. Ce collier comprenait une chaîne argentée d'une qualité à questionner, et d'un petit flacon d'à peine 5 centimètres.

Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche, et il essuya une larme solitaire.

C'était le moment d'avancer vers son futur. Son nouvel espoir. Ou ce qui pouvait le plus s'en rapprocher.

L'entrée donnait immédiatement sur un petit salon où attendait deux adolescents et un enfant sur un canapé.

 **\- Les enfants dites bonjour à votre cousin !**

Les trois enfants vinrent le saluer, un peu par obligation. Il les étudia du regard, pendant quelques secondes, se rappelant autant qu'il pouvait de ses cousins.

Il y avait d'abord Jeremy, le plus vieux, il avait 1 an de plus que lui et avait redoublé sa 5éme. Il avait peu grandit, toujours aux alentours de 1m75.  
Puis il y sa cousine Kathy, qui elle est une pansexuelle - s'affirmant beaucoup plus que lui sur le sujet d'ailleurs - petite d'1m53 et très bruyante.  
Puis son petit cousin, Louis, muet et doux comme une perle.

Dans sa contemplation de son plus jeune cousin, il ne remarqua pas sa tante essayant d'attirer son attention, jusqu'à qu'il sente son bras se faire tirer par sa tante, qui avait un regard un peu inquiet sur le visage.  
Il lui adressa un sourire, le plus sincère possible, essayant de la rassurer.

Elle demanda doucement, en murmurant, à Jeremy de le mener vers sa chambre, ce qu'il fît visiblement à contre-coeur.  
Le chemin vers sa chambre se fut donc dans un silence mort où seul la respiration de son cousin permettait à Liam de ne pas se concentrer sur des choses futiles.

Il ouvrit la porte et repartit de sitôt, laissant notre loup devant l'encadrement de sa chambre.

Celle-ci était simple, peinte en un violet pastel. Le lit était couvert de draps bleus marine. Le regard de Liam se posa sur le petit bureau en bois où il posa son sac puis il installa sa valise sur son lit.  
Il ouvrit l'armoire à sa disposition et commença à ranger et installer ses affaires.

Après une heure, peut-être deux sincèrement - il n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention, - il avait enfin tout mis en place.

Fatigué, mentalement - il ne faut pas exagérer quand même, il reste toujours un loup-garou - il s'écroula sur son lit, froissants les draps qui avaient déjà un peu été salis par la valise, puis fixa son plafond.

Sa main droite vint caresser avec douceur son collier, come pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là.

Il fallait savoir que ce flacon concentrait sa porte de sortie.  
Dedans se trouvait le premier parfum à odeur humaine. Étrange hein ? Ça a été une demande de Liam, que Deaton a eu du mal à satisfaire. Mais devant l'air apeuré du loup, il ne pouvait se résigner à refuser de lui permettre une légère liberté.

La quantité aurait pu semblait infime, mais elle était suffisante pour lui. Il avait juste besoin de temps, de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, d'oublier l'ancienne.

À la mention de celle-ci, son esprit se fit engloutir par une quinzaine d'émotions, toutes partagées entre la tristesse et la haine.

L'image de Monroe prit place dans son esprit et une immense colère prit place sur son visage, mais cette vague d'émotion fut vite coupée par sa cousine toquant à la porte.

 **\- Entre.**

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille, toute souriante, accompagnée de plusieurs livres.

 **\- Je viens te donner tes manuels pour les cours, et bien évidement ton carnet.**

Elle déposa le tout sur la table avant de s'assoir sur le lit avec Liam.

 **\- Comment tu te sens ? Lorsque tu nous as appeler pour venir habiter ici, t'avais pas l'air en forme. Mais maintient que je te vois...** Elle le regarda de haut en bas. **Je suis inquiète pour toi Liam.**

Celui-ci la fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de sourire.

 **\- Ça va aller. Merci pour m'avoir amener mes affaires.**

Elle semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais s'abstint.

 **\- On se voit au dîner ! Installe toi bien..!**

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte, laissant le garçon pleurer dans un silence trop familier à présent.

 _Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit de rester bon sang._

* * *

Les premiers jours chez ses cousins ce passèrent sans problèmes, mais l'arrivé des cours annonçaient beaucoup trop pour lui.

Il savait qu'arriver au milieu de l'année n'était pas commun, et imaginer le regard des autres sur lui le rendait anxieux.

 _Est-ce que un loup-garou pouvait être anxieux ?_

Quand la sonnerie annonça le début de la première période, il sentit sa cage thoracique se serrer, rendant son accès à l'air plus compliqué.

Le professeur ne prêta pas tant attention à son entrée dans la classe, il le remercia intérieurement pour ça, mais les autres élèves le regardaient beaucoup trop souvent pour que leur intérêt soit discret.

Il se permet de faire remarquer à certaines personnes qu'il savait qu'ils le regardaient, mais soutenir le regard de quelqu'un était éprouvant, alors il essay de toute ces forces de les oublier.

Plot twist : il n'y arriva absolument pas.

Au final au milieu de la première heure de cours il demanda à sortir pour voir l'infirmière car il avait _mal._

Le professeur, un saint parmi les saints, lui permit cela.

Il avait alors passé la matinée dans un lit blanc avec un homme parlant au téléphone avec sa... Femme ? Petite amie ? Il n'y prêtait pas attention en réalité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout ce stresse lui donna envie de dormir, alors rapidement il ferma les yeux et ce laissa porter par son cœur qui battait trop rapidement pour son bien.

Il fut réveillé par l'infirmier qui lui annonça qu'il était déjà midi et qu'il fallait qu'il mange.

Il n'en avait pas envie.

Après avoir quitté la seule pièce où il était en sécurité - pour le moment - et se mit en quête de trouver un endroit où il pourrait passer les 1h et demi où il ne faisait rien.

Sa bref escapade fut coupée par son cousin qui marchait vers lui, avec un visage tout sauf accueillant. Ses amis suivaient ses pas, le jugeant du regard.

 **\- Ma mère m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi.**

Liam sourit avant de murmurer un désolé qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas été entendu si Jeremy n'était pas juste à côté de lui.

Celui-ci lui agrippa Le Bras et le traîna vers une table en extérieur, lui ordonnant presque d'aller chercher à manger.

Liam remplit son plateau de choses aux hasard, l'odeur de la nourriture lui donnant envie de vomir.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'une amie à son cousin, qui se présenta sous le nom de Linda.

 **\- D'ailleurs, les gars je vous présente Liam, mon cousin du coup, Liam voici Linda et son jumeau Ethan, ensuite y'a Tomas et Charley. Voilà.**

Il se permit de lui sourire à chacun mais ils ne lui rendirent qu'un regard froid et plein de jugement.

Respirant un grand coup, Liam essaya de ce calmer.

Cette action lui valut de sentir l'odeur de sa voisine de table, et celle-ci était bien trop familière à celle d'un loup. Le doute fut estompé quand il inspira à nouveau.

Il était assit à une table de loups-garous.

À vrai dire, seul Jeremy sentait l'humain, ça voudrai dire qu'il était comme Stiles ?

Le cerveau de Liam fut à nouveau transpercé par plein d'émotion, et soudain il quitta la table, courant pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Le stresse immense, la peur qu'il ressentait faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque, et il sentait la transformation commencer.

Ses yeux s'illuminaient déjà, il le sentait. Il devait vite trouver un endroit, l'idée de ce faire prendre entrain de ce changer était tout sauf alléchante.

Caché près d'un arbre et appuya son front contre le tronc essayant de penser à plein de chose différente.

Cette fois-ci, il voyait juste _sa_ tête, celle de Stiles, il voyait le garçon essayant de le faire s'arrêter. Il aurait dû l'écouter. Il aurait dû l'écouter...

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux tandis que son iris s'illuminait d'une couleur bleu clair qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir. La pensée qu'il aurait pu tout éviter traversa son esprit tandis qu'il s'écroulait au sol.


End file.
